Return of the Little We's
by marceline799
Summary: A little bit of Fubblegum & Finnceline. Finn's finds a little pouch that he hasn't seen in a while.


Jake woke up. He looked around and couldn't see Finn in his bed. "Finn!" he called, there was no answer. He stretched off of his pillow and down his little ladder. He climbed downstairs and ended up in the living room. "Finn!" he called for Finn again, he heard a muffle. He walked into another room and saw a large mound of boxes piled up. "Finn?" he wondered if he was under the pile. He heard a muffled yell. Jake stretched his arms toward the pile and started to move the boxes. He was getting closer. He removed the last box and saw Finn's face underneath. Finn breathed heavily. "What are you doing?" Jake giggled, he helped him out of the boxes. Finn dusted himself off. "I was TRYING to find something... BUT I found something BETTER!" Finn pulled a little pouch out of the boxes. "TA DA!" he showed him the pouch. "Look what I found, man!" it was the pouch that held all the little people in, that Finn was obsessed with. "Oh, man," Jake rubbed his face in annoyance, "don't you remember what happened last time?!" he flung his arms in the air,

"Yeah, I know,"

"Then what are you thinking?!"

"Come on, it's not THAT bad, plus I'm older now. It'll be different from last time," Finn explained with a big smile. Jake growled.

Finn sat down at the couch and pulled the table closer. He pulled out the little pouch and opened it up. He poured them all on the table. "Ahh... Memories," Finn stared down at them all, remembering how long ago he played with them. "Ok man, I'm playing with you this time. To take away the suspicion," he sat down next to him, looking down at them. "Okay! What first?" he asked Jake, Jake looked down at them all and looked down at little Marceline. "You didn't really use Marcy last time. Why don't you use her now?" Jake picked her up and placed her infront of Finn. "Yeah yeah... Okay," he picked her up and stared at her face, he looked over the table, staring at the others. He saw the little version of himself. He grabbed little Finn and placed them both down on the table, facing eachother.

They stood there, just whistling. Jake grunted. Little Marceline suddenly tapped little Finn on the shoulder. He stared at her, she quickly turned around pretending like she didn't do anything. She smirked. Little Bonnibel ran over to them, she walked behind Finn and pushed him onto little Marceline. He landed ontop of her and stared up at her, frightened. She smiled down at him, pulled his face up to her hers and kissed him. "Wa wa wa," they giggled, Finn and Jake gasped. Little Bonnibel frowned and pulled little Finn off of little Marceline, dragging him along the floor. She helped him off the floor, leaving little Marceline put. Little Bonnibel pulled him in for a kiss. Marceline flew into the air and hissed, tackling Bonnibel in the process. Little Finn tried pulling them off of each other. They just kicked him out the way. "This esculated quickly," Jake nervously laughed. Little Flame Princess came along and saw them fighting. She walked up beside Finn and they watched them fight together. Marceline clawed at Bonnibel's face, leaving a scar. Bonnibel pulled Marceline's hair "WA WA!" she yelled at her. Finn and Jake looked at eachother nervously.

A few weeks later, Bonnibel knocked at Finn and Jake's door. They didn't answer. "Finn! Jake! BMO!" she yelled up, no one answered. She shook the ruby handle and it swung open. She cauiously walked inside. There was no sound. She climbed up the ladder and looked around. A vulgar smell filled the air. She held her hand over her nose and cringed. "What in Ooo?" she whispered, food was scattered everywhere. "What happened here?" she stood up and looked around. She saw Finn and Jake sitting on the couch, staring down at the little people. They were all dirty and sweaty. Finn's hair was all in his face and Jake's fur was really scruffy. Flies surrounded them. "Uh, guys?" she slowly moved toward them. She pulled air freshener out of her purse and sprayed it in the air. It made it instantly better. They clicked back to life. "HUH?!" they said simultaneously,

"What happened here?!"

"Oh.. Uh, we're playing with the- uh little we's," Finn responded,

"Yeah.. But, what are you doing?"

"Playing.." Jake answered, Bonnibel scooched Jake over and sat down infront of the table. She looked down at the little version of herself, she had boxing mits on, a boxing outfit, her hair was tied up and was punching a marshmallow on a string. "Um.. What am I doing?" she asked, her little self seemed really angry. "Aha, yeah... You're sorta angry," Finn looked over at her,

"I can see that. But why?"

"You and Marceline faught,"

"Sounds about right," she rolled her eyes. "Where is she?"

"In there," Jake pointed to a book, Bonnibel looked underneath and saw little Marceline. She was wearing fitness clothes, knee and elbow pads, her hair was in a bun, she had bandages wrapped around her knuckles and she was kicking and beating up a dummy. "It's a bit intense," Jake giggled, Bonnibel wondered what had cause this. "What were they fighting about?" she asked, Finn and Jake quickly looked at eachother and gave Bonnibel a wide eyed stare. "What?" she stared back at them,

"You were sorta- uh fighting over... Finn," Jake told her,

"What?! That's rediculous!" she nervously laughed,

"We actually didn't do anything, it was all them..."

"Well we did place little Finn and Marceline next to eachother and we didn't touch them after that," Finn added, Bonnibel looked back down at them. "I wonder why that is..." she whispered, Jake looked at her and back down at them. "BMO!" he yelled, Finn and Bonnibel jumped. BMO walked up to them, "what?"

"Can we look something up?"

"Of course,"

"Ok, look up little people and look through the images," Jake told him, BMO did so. The search appeared on his screen. He scrolled through and passed an image. "BMO stop! That was them," Finn told him, BMO went back to the image and clicked on it. A website came up. Bonnibel picked up BMO. "Scroll down to reactions, BMO," she told him, BMO scrolled down to the bottom of the page. Bonnibel sat down at the couch and read aloud. "The little people reaction's are different. Some are romantic tensions and other's are kind and/or violent. If there is a romantic tension, that means the real self of the little person is either in love with the person she's flirting with and/or secretly likes them. If it's violent, then they do not like the person in real life... Sounds right," Bonnibel laughed. She looked at Finn and Jake, they were staring at her. "What?" she blushed,

"And/or secretly likes them?" Finn quoted it back to her, making sure she said it right,

"Yeah," she looked at him and suddenly turning a dark shade of red, realizing what she said,

"Bonnie..." A large smile appeared on Jake's face, Finn went red aswell. "Wait, doesn't that mean that Marceline also thinks the same?" Jake asked.

Suddenly, their window swung open. No one was there. "Hey guys! Ooo, a party. May I join?" Marceline appeared infront of their eyes. She looked at all the mess "well, I see you partied too hard without me," she giggled. Marceline floated up to them, she looked down at the little people. "What's happening here?" she looked up at them, they were staring up at her. Her smile disappeared. "What?"

They explained to Marceline what happened. She went over it in her head. Just realizing what they were talking about, she blushed. "And we don't even have to ask, we have proof right here," Bonnibel said,

"How do you know this website isn't a hoax? Plus, you did it too,"

"Yeah yeah.. Maybe it is just a hoax," she became nervous,

"No, it has a confirmation here," Jake pointed to the screen, Bonnibel and Marceline went red. Jake stood up, placed Finn next to Bonnibel and made Marceline sit next to Finn. He stood infront of them. "Okay... Explain, lady's" Jake crossed his arms, wanting answers. They wouldn't make eye contact with Finn. He blushed and smirked. Knowing that two people had a crush on him. At that moment, they all looked down at the table. Little Finn was facing little Bonnibel and Marceline. They both walked up to him and both kissed him on the cheek. They then looked at eachother and frowned, ready to fight. "Ahh, Voodoo is a charm," Jake smiled.


End file.
